


assorted a3! drabbles

by fimbulvetr



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fimbulvetr/pseuds/fimbulvetr
Summary: Various short, unedited, disconnected things that are more or less complete and I have no plans to expand upon.





	1. itaru/sakuya/chikage (& combinations)

**itaru/sakuya/chikage - hands**

The most exciting and confusing thing about dating two people, Sakuya decides, is the hand situation.

(He tells Azuma-san this at one point and gets a very big smile and suddenly a glass of wine has materialised in his hand and he's listening to Azuma-san's very fluid and frankly impressive talk about scented oils.)

The hand-holding situation, that is. He's learned that being specific is important when it comes to these things.

They can't really walk around in the streets holding hands—Chikage-san has a thing about not attracting attention, and Itaru-san still errs on the side of reservation when he's outside. It's not exactly normal, he reasons, even somewhere like Veludo Way, for three grown men to wander around hand in hand.

So it's usually in the darkness of a play or a film when one of them will reach over and take his hand. They go about it differently, too. Itaru-san will thread their fingers together, loosely, watching the screen the whole time. Chikage-san likes to put his hand over Sakuya's, keeping it there as an ever present weight.

 

**itaru/sakuya/chikage - clingy**

Itaru has seen them both in various stages of sleep. Well, that's true for every member of Spring Troupe, to be fair. He's the only expert, though, no matter what Chikage-san says.

Sakuya sleeps mostly on his side, curls up into himself when he's well and truly asleep, and is surprisingly a blanket hog when it comes to sharing. More than once he's ended up tucked under Itaru's arm, hugging the covers like a body pillow. Itaru allows it because he's cute, and if Sakuya's selfish about anything other than acting, he can deal with it being blanket-based.

Chikage-san is the complicating factor, as he all too often is. He sleeps shallowly, and he'll wake at the slightest sound. The interesting and complicated part is something else, though—he's _clingy._ When the covers are inevitably gone (thanks, Sakuya) he turns into an 180-something centimetre heat seeking toddler and it's the worst and funniest thing. It's funny when Itaru wasn't that interested in sleeping anyway, and the worst the rest of the time.

Sakuya indulges it too, on the rare occasion that he doesn't fall asleep first, threading his fingers through the older man's hair like he's a very needy cat.

"You're spoiling him. He'll end up like Masumi," Itaru complains once, but Sakuya just took that to mean _he_ wanted to be spoiled too, and... well, that wasn't entirely wrong.

In the end nothing had been resolved at all and he'd woken up to a foot in the face courtesy of Sakuya, with an elbow in his stomach courtesy of his esteemed senior, and none of the blankets. And after he'd moved the foot, he actually found that he was happy. Chigasaki Itaru wonders, not for the first time, if he might just be an M.

 

**chikage/sakuya - shy kiss**

Cute Thing #456 about Sakuya is the fact that when he blushes, it’s not just in on cheeks—the pink spreads right to the tips of his ears. He flusters easily, too, (Cute Thing #3) which just adds to it, each little detail a movement in the sickeningly adorable symphony of Sakuma Sakuya.

He’s too embarrassed, or perhaps reluctant to be a bother, to ask Chikage to lean down in so many words, so instead he’ll tug at his sleeve to get his attention (Cute Thing #457), and then ask permission for a kiss (Cute Thing #458). The first time this happens, the word ‘kiss’ is just an implication. The second time, he whispers it, his ears bright pink, his big bright eyes nonetheless determined.

And it embarrasses Chikage, too, which is terrifying on an existential level he hadn’t even considered before. The part of him that’s April is repulsed at his own sentimentality. Hisoka would call him gross. August would probably laugh at him.

It’s all terrible, except for the part where Sakuya pulls him down by his collar so their lips meet, just barely, soft and hesitant and sweet, and his own heart kind of flutters in a way that should be physically impossible for someone like him.

 


	2. yuki/azami - kissy

**azami/yuki - kissy**

Yuki is in his last year of high school when he decides that it's time he gets kissed, because he's not getting any younger and he's clearly not getting any taller.

Azami's stance on handholding has relaxed somewhat, but he still has ideas about kisses. They're sort of like what Muku thinks about kisses but through the lens of someone's puritanical great aunt.

Furuichi Sakyo has a lot to answer for, in other words.

So it's clear to Yuki that if he's going to get a kiss before he turns 18 he's going to have to either kiss someone else (there are options, none particularly attractive) or steal one. He chooses the latter.

After a show at Amabi, hidden backstage between the clothing racks, he tugs Azami's collar and brings him down to his level, their foreheads almost touching.

"Yuki-san," gulps Azami, scarlet and sweating but not pulling away. Yuki presses their lips together, and he doesn't know what he expected, but Azami doesn't burst into tears, and, again, he doesn't pull away.


	3. tasuku/azuma - stargazing

**tasuku/azuma - stargazing**

Azuma is no stranger to romance, by most definitions of it. But there are little snippets here and there, perfect little vignettes of someone’s ideal of romance, that have never featured in his life. He tells Tasuku about one, off-handedly, on one of their drives. It’s a fuzzy memory at his age, something he’d seen in some old western movie—two teenagers laying on the grass, or on the hood of a car, watching the sky for shooting stars, chatting in metaphor about their dreams.

Tasuku thinks about it for a few moments, and then in his straightforward Tasuku way, says, “We’re in a car,” and pulls over on the side of the road. They’re in the middle of nowhere, a little less than halfway to their destination, and the sun only set an hour ago. Azuma laughs, incredulous and charmed, and only laughs harder when he sees Tasuku’s ultra-serious expression.

They get out of the car, and hop (gently) onto the hood of it, once Azuma’s laughter subsides to a slight giggle.

Tasuku lays back, cushioning his head with one arm, his other arm awkwardly reaching over. Azuma makes himself comfortable as best he can, tugging Tasuku’s awkward arm closer, unable to keep the grin off his face. They lay like that, both staring up at the sky, for about a minute. It’s cloudy, and there aren’t that many stars shining out. There’s certainly no shooting stars.

“Is this… romantic?” Tasuku asks, sounding unconvinced.

“Extremely,” Azuma assures him, feeling no need to explain why. The romance isn’t in the slightly uncomfortable position of Tasuku’s muscled arm around his shoulder, or the act of gazing silently up at the sky on the hood of the car. It’s really not even in the stars. It’s the mere fact that Tasuku decided, after hearing a silly whim, to drop everything and make it come true.


End file.
